


Snapped (Gabentine Fic)

by ShadyTrees98



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyTrees98/pseuds/ShadyTrees98
Summary: When Clem leaves Gabe behind in Richmond to go look for AJ, something happens to him. Something inside Gabe has snapped and it's up to Clementine to repair him before he leaves Richmond for good.Gabriel starts off as 19 but will be 20Clementine starts off 16 but will be 17AJ starts off as 5 but will be 6Them are the only ages that really matter in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

     "But, Clem you can't go by yourself! You'll get killed! Let me go with you, please."

     "Gabe, I already told you that you can't come with me. I've survived this long without you and it damn sure ain't going to change now. Besides, you'll just slow me down."

     Clementine's words cut me deep and I take a step away from her. Clem's eyes soften a little before she turns back to the gate and starts to leave to find AJ. My heart tells me to call out to her one last time but, I swallow my feelings and watch her go. Clementine glances back at me and offers me a wave but, I turn my back to her and walk away. 

     I had a crush on Clem since we met her and I always knew she was out of my league. I would leave flowers by her bed and stick notes in her backpack without her knowing. Looking back, I become sick from all the shit I would do for her and I didn't realize what a fool I was for doing it. I think about how dumb I would act in serious situations and always fuck up. 

     That changes today. 

     No more gullible Gabe. No more pushover Gabe. No more nice Gabe. I'm done being walked on and being taken advantage of. I'm done. 

     I walk towards my house and walk into my room. I tear all my stupid posters off the wall, throw away my toys, and throw my beanie in my closet. I feel my hair fall into my eyes and call out to Javi. 

     "Hey Javi! What do you say about giving me a trim?"

     Several minutes later and snips later, I look into the mirror. My hair is like David Beckham's but, darker and smoother. Javi should've quit baseball and became a barber. I walk back to my room and into my closet. There are several weights and a bench press that was never used because I didn't see the need to workout in the apocalypse. But, I didn't want to be weak anymore or be fragile. I want to hold my own and then some. 

     As I sat down on the bench and put on two 25's, I laid there and thought about what would life mean now. Mariana was dead, Dad was dead, Clem left, and I'm left here with my stepmom and uncle. I raise my hands to the bar and start to lift up and down. I do this multiple times with one thought running through my mind. 

     I would no longer be a twig.


	2. Changed

It's been a year and a half since Clementine left Richmond to find AJ. At times I wonder if she died on her journey but, the thought disappears because I simply don't give a fuck. With Clem's absence, I took the time to grow up and cut myself away from emotions. With a year and a half, I have become stronger and independent in many ways. 

I have my own group that I go on runs with, it includes Carl and Glenn. I am one of the leaders in our community along with Rick and Javi. I have my own little house that is secluded from everyone else and like it that way. My muscles have developed nicely from my rigorous training with Daryl and can take down anyone who challenges me. At night I read books that I collected on runs and have a nice library on my bedroom wall. In the daytime I help build onto our walls that keep us semi safe from walkers and work on cars. 

On an earlier run this year, I ran into my father and brought him back to our community. That was a bad move on my part because I later found him trying to rape Kate in her house with Javi. Javi was out on a run and wasn't supposed to be back until the next day so, I went to check on her. David had Kate pinned to a wall with his hands down her pants while she was crying out for help. A bullet through his temple brought him down like a sack of potatoes and I took his body outside to burn it. I returned to Kate and told her everything was fine now and walked back to my house. I have no regrets on what I do but, I'm not a mean person. 

I enjoy keeping others safe and protecting them. On very successful runs, I go have a beer with my team and relax for a moment. But, after that moment I go make rounds on our perimeter. I don't care for being with women and find them troublesome. Some of the guys call me The Terminator because I don't show emotion and kill without hesitation. I've killed many other people besides David because they were not to be trusted. I found not having emotions was easy and worry free. 

I did not know that today everything would change. 

It was my turn to be on lookout and the sun was beating down on my back as I scan the woods with my sniper rifle. I spot something moving in the wood line and zoom in on a small figure. I wait for them to step out into the light and place my finger on the trigger. As I pull back the trigger, I stop and see a familiar looking hat. 

Clementine Marsh 

I frown to myself and see another moving figure in her hands. 

Huh. She found AJ. 

Clementine moves up to the gate and I climb down the ladder to open it slightly. 

"State your business or be shot on sight."

"Um okay. Clementine Marsh, here with AJ and wanting to speak to Javier Garcia."

"Wait there."

I close and lock the gate and turn to get Javi from his house. He's bent over a desk, reading a book and glances up when he hears me enter. 

"You have a visitor at the gate. Her name is Clementine Marsh and she's with a kid named AJ." 

His eyes light up and he bolts out the door with me walking behind him. Javi reaches the gate and unlocks it, letting Clementine enter with AJ. They hug each other and chat some before she looks around, as if looking for someone. 

"Where's Gabe?"

Javi gives me a glance and Clementine follows his line of sight and settles her eyes on me. Her head cocks to the side a bit and her eyes squint at me. 

"Gabe?"

"Hello, Marsh."


	3. Roommate

     Clementine's eyes widen slightly before she takes a step towards me and I take a step back. I frown at her movement and give her a nasty look before turning to walk back to my apartment. I hear Javi give a sigh and speaks to Clementine. 

     "Clem, let's go to my house and fill you in on what happened while you were gone. And then we'll figure out where to put you and AJ."

     I give a smirk at that because there are no more available house that are completely empty. That means some sorry bastard is going to have to live with her. I feel pity for them before making my way into my house and laying down for a quick nap and going back to guard duty. 

     The rest of the day is pretty uneventful and I pass time by slicing through a couple of wandering walkers outside the gates. The sun starts going down as I make my way towards my home, thinking about what to eat for dinner. As I decide on hamburgers, I reach my destination and see a light on in my home. My hand grips my knife and I stalk inside. I hear a rummaging sound come from a room across from mine and raise my knife. The intruder walks out and I push them against the wall with my knife against their jugular. Caramel eyes flash with fear before they harden and send me a glare. 

     "Put me down, Gabe."

     I don't let go and instead push the knife further into her skin, not drawing blood but, leaving no room to breathe. 

     "What the fuck are you doing in my home, Marsh?"

     Clementine doesn't move and I realize she can't or the knife will slice right through her. I ease off but, not fully. Just enough to let her answer my question. 

     "Javi told me no one lived here and that me and AJ can stay here."

    Fucking Javi

     I give her another frown before releasing her causing her to stumble to the ground and hold her neck. I glance inside the room she came from and see AJ watching us with terrified eyes. I sigh and rub my face before placing my knife in its sheath and going to my room. I change into sweats and a tank top and go into the kitchen to start dinner. I grab a pack of hamburger from the refrigerator and turn on the stove before sighing. 

    Motherfucker. AJ's probably hungry. 

     I've always had a soft spot for kids and that's the one thing that stayed with me through my transformation. I make three hamburger patties and start cooking. The smell travels through the house and I hear a door open and softly close. The sound of little feet make their way to the kitchen and AJ enters, looking around and spots me and food. I assume Clementine is sleeping because she had bags under her eyes when I seen her. He gives me a scared look and freezes in his place. I fish out two plates and toss the burgers on buns and sit down at the table. I place a plate across from me and sit in my seat and start to eat. It's not long before AJ hesitantly takes the open seat and gives me another look, asking if it's okay. 

     "Go ahead, AJ. I made one for you to eat so, eat."

     That's all it takes and he starts digging in. There's a warm feeling in my chest but, I quickly push it aside and return to my burger. We eat in silence, the only sound is the wind blowing outside. I finish before AJ and take my plate to the sink before feeling a hand tug on my sweats. I glance down and see AJ handing me his plate to put in the sink.  I take it from him and he watches me wash them and put them away. I turn back to him and start speaking. 

     "AJ, I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. I'm not a bad guy, I swear. It's just been awhile since I've lived with other people but, I'll be a better roommate."

     AJ looks at me before darting to my legs and wrapping his arms around them. I stiffen immediately at the contact and awkwardly pat his head. He releases me from his grasp and gives me a toothy smile and I return it with a half smile. 

     "Come on, let's go to bed and get some sleep.  Tomorrow I'll help you get settled in and give you a tour of the town, how's that sound?"

     His head rapidly moves up and down before going to his room. I place the leftover burger in the fridge and close it before heading to bed myself. As I lay down, I start thinking about where to take AJ tomorrow and I stop myself. 

     Do I want to get hurt again? Why am I setting myself up to be knocked down? No. I will not let this get out of hand. It'll only be for tomorrow and that's it. No more. 

     With the thought of AJ and Clementine in my head, I fall asleep. Not knowing what would happen tomorrow or the next day and I can't help but to fear it.


	4. Pinky Promise

I wake up at dawn everyday I don't know why but, I always feel like I need to be ready. I go to my own personal bathroom attached to my room to brush my teeth. As I glance in the mirror, I see a monster staring back at me. Dark brown eyes that are filled with hate, wrinkles from all the scowls I give people, and a mouth that can tell the darkest of secrets. I turn my head at the sight and get dressed in a grey shirt and dark jeans with a black leather jacket over it. As I exit my room to grab breakfast, I smell something. 

Pancakes?

I make my way into the kitchen and see Clementine flipping a pancake in the air and catching it in the pan. A round of applause comes from AJ and he tells her to do it again. She turns to respond to him and she sees me in the doorway. Clementine lowers her head at being caught and slides a pancake on AJ's plate. 

"Um, AJ told me you were taking him out today and wanted him to eat breakfast. I made you some too since this is your food."

She gestures to a plate with three pancakes on it that I hadn't seen before. I give her another look before sitting down next to AJ and digging in. I see Clementine turn around and start washing dishes, not sitting with us and eating. I glance around and see no more pancakes for her or anything else. 

"Why aren't you eating?"

My voice startles her and she spins around with soapy hands. 

"Oh I don't like sweets all that much but, AJ wanted pancakes."

I furrow my eyebrows at her obvious lie and she returns to the dishes. This doesn't settle right with me and I move to open the refrigerator and take out the burger from last night. I throw it in the microwave for a couple of seconds before pulling it out and placing it on the table. 

"Sit and eat. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Clementine looks like she wants to argue but, sits down quietly before starting to eat the burger. Me and AJ finish and we start to head out but, Clementine stops me. 

"Please, keep an eye on him and don't let him out of your sight."

I give her a snarl and spit out my words that are laced with venom. 

"I'm not the fucking child you left behind from before, Marsh."

She steps back from the hate that came out of me and I slam the door closed on her. I take a deep breath before turning to AJ, who's distracted by a bird flying by. 

"You ready to go, AJ?"

The day passes by quickly and I've shown AJ every place and introduced him to everyone. We end up on a swing set that AJ dragged me to and we start swinging side by side. AJ struggles to get started so, I hop off my swing and start to push him. He squeals from how high he is and bring him back down before asking him a question. 

"AJ, why were you and Clementine gone so long?"

A frown appears on AJ's face and he answers the best he can. 

"The bad men stopped us and hurt Clemmy. They took us somewhere dark and we stayed there a long time. Clem got us out after shooting one of the bad men and then we came here."

I frown at the thought of someone hurting them and wonder who the bad men were. I look back at AJ to ask him something else but, stop as I see tears falling down his face. 

Goddamnit 

I kneel in front of AJ and place my hand on his shoulder. He launches himself into my arms and I stumble back but, steady myself before slightly returning the hug. 

"Don't worry, AJ. The bad men won't hurt you anymore, I won't let them."

AJ gives me a sad smile and I take his hand in mine. 

"Let's go see what we can cook for dinner. Do you have any suggestions?"

He thinks for a moment before he shouts out an answer. 

"Spaghetti and meatballs!"

"Then, we're having spaghetti and meatballs."

But, as we start walking AJ stops me and glances up with sad eyes. 

"What's wrong, AJ?"

"When we were taken, the bad men took Clemmy to a room and made her cry. She kept yelling out for you to save her but, nobody came."

My jaw clenches at the thought of what happened in that room but, push it aside and kneel before AJ once more. 

"I'll make a promise to you, AJ. From now on I will keep you and Clementine safe, no matter what."

"Pinky promise?"

AJ holds out his pinky to me and I wrap my own around it. 

"Pinky promise."


	5. Bad Men

     It's been a week since my promise to AJ and I have nightmares about what happened to them. I wake up covered in sweat and go to check on them. I crack open their door and always see them sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. This calms me enough to get back to sleep. I'm becoming soft again and have to stop. 

     I informed my team that we would be going on a run tomorrow morning and be gone for two days. They give a shout of excitement from getting to get out of town for awhile. That night I cook dinner for Clementine and AJ. I also announce that I will be gone for two days and that I'm going on a run and leaving early tomorrow morning. AJ looks sad that I'm going to be gone that long but, Clementine looks terrified. I let loose a sigh and stand up from the table and make my way to my bedroom. I grab a satellite phone from my dresser drawers and head back to the kitchen. I lay the phone on the table and start explaining. 

     "This is a satellite phone. If you guys have an emergency, turn this on and holler for me. I will have mine on me at all times and also have it turned on. It has a distance of 200 miles so, I will not be out of range. Just say code red and I will come running."

     Clementine looks at me with gratitude and I turn my head, still not bringing myself to forgive her. AJ gets up from his seat to give me a hug and I pat his head. I gather the plates and go to wash them while Clementine and AJ head upstairs for bed. Before they exit I hear Clementine mumble under her breath but, I catch it. 

    "I'm sorry."

     This causes me to freeze and everything stops. She runs upstairs to catch up with AJ before closing their bedroom door. I finally come out of my frozen stance and grip the sides of the sink. I close my eyes as a lone tear slides down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away and finish the dishes before going to bed myself. 

     Her words repeat in my head like a broke record player. They grip me and tug on my heart. Sleep closes in on me as I remember the day she left me. 

     My eyes snap open right before my alarm goes off. I slam my hand down onto it and scramble out of bed. I rush to get dressed and eat breakfast before escaping the house. I breath in deeply as I step outside, enjoying the feeling of being free. I make my way to my group that's waiting for me and I give one last look at the house and see AJ watching me leave through his window. He raises his hand as a goodbye and I hesitantly raise mine back to him. I turn back to the gate and leave with my group. 

     It's been a day since we left our town. We were making our way through a Walmart and picking up leftover medicine and food. It has been a good run, only ran into a couple of walkers that were quickly taken care of. We even found two cars full of gas, the owners shot themselves in the head from a bite that each one had. One was a black 2015 Shelby Mustang. The other was a dark blue 2015 Dodge Charger. I took the black mustang and Carl and Glenn shared the Dodge. We were walking out of the store when a static sound came from my belt. I look down in confusion and see my satellite phone light up. 

     "Gabe! Code red!"

     Oh no

     I look at the guys and they nod their heads for me to go. I hop in my car before taking off towards home. I bring the phone to my mouth before responding. 

     "I'm coming. Hold on."

     I make it there in two hours and nearly drive over the gate before Rick opens it. I race to my house and bolt out of my car, running upstairs to Clementine's room. I burst open through the door and stop in my tracks at the sight before me. A man has Clementine on her bed and forcing himself on her. Something inside me snaps and I march forward, the guys turns toward me with a grin. 

     "Hey buddy. I don't mean no trouble and we can even share her."

     I shoot him a grin of my own and step closer to him. My grin turns into a sadistic one as I clasp my hand around his throat, feeling some snaps and he struggles against it. I raise him off of Clementine and push him on the floor with me on him and my hands around his throat. His face turns purple from lack of oxygen and claws at my face. I grip his esophagus and rip it out, blood spraying on my face and body. The man's eyes widened before the life leaves them. The room is silent and I wipe my face before standing up. 

     Clementine is looking at me with fearful eyes and I step towards her. 

     "Please, don't hurt me."

     "Clem, it's me. It's Gabe."

     She closes her eyes and I sit on her bed and don't move. She finally opens her eyes and they're filled with tears. Clementine looks at me one more time before collapsing into my arms. I freeze up and become afraid to touch her. Sobs rake her body and I hold her tighter to my body to comfort her. We sit there and a thought occurs to me. 

     "Clementine, where's AJ?"

     "They took him."

     "Who did?"

     "The bad men."


	6. Monster On A Mission

     After calming Clementine down, I ask her how many men there are and where they are. 

     "They have a group of 7, counting the one you just killed. They live in a small house about 20 miles from here. I didn't think they would know where we went. I'm sorry."

     I close my eyes and take in the information. I help Clementine stand and take her over to Javi and Kate's. They take Clem inside and I tell them the story. 

     "They took AJ and I'm going to get him back. Keep an eye on her and have Eleanor check her out for injuries. And find out how the fuck they got in without being spotted."

     I leave on that note and go towards my car, making sure I have enough ammo for all the hell I'm about to raise. I also pack my hunting knife that has ridges on each side, just incase I need to do some dissection. With everything ready, I speed off towards the fuckers that took AJ. 

     I'm coming, AJ 

     I park my car 3 miles away from a shitty looking house that Clementine described. I set up my sniper on the roof of my car before looking at my targets. I spot a guard beside the entrance and take him out with one shot. 

     That would make two down, five to go. 

     A couple minutes go by and another guy walks out to check on the guard and sees him laying dead on the ground. He opens his mouth to call for help but, eats my bullet instead. 

     4 More

     I pack up my sniper and grab my glock and knife before heading inside. There's two guys sitting on a couch, watching porn and laughing at it. I place a suppressor on my gun and take them out. 

    2 More

     As I make my way upstairs, a door opens to my left as a guy comes out of the bathroom. He sees me and goes for his gun but, I slit his throat. 

     1 More

     A cry from a room down the hall catches my attention and it sounds familiar. 

     AJ

     I run into the room and see a nasty looking man raising his hand to AJ. 

     "Shut the fuck up! Do you want to fucking die?"

     A darkness creeps over me and I tackle the man to the ground, repeatedly punching him. 

     "GABE!"

     My eyes snap back to AJ and I tell him to close his eyes and cover his ears. The man underneath me chuckles cruelly at him. 

     "Aww. Is he your son? I tried making him scream my name but, he just laid there and whimpered."

     I look at the man before hoisting him up and taking him into the other room. I look back at AJ and tell him I'll be back. 

    The man stops laughing from the look in my eyes and starts hollering for help. It's my turn to laugh as I show him my bloody knife and I close the door. 

    All that's heard is the man's cries and then nothing. 

     I open the door and step out, covered in head to toe in the mans blood. I look at my knife and see that it's slightly bent from all the carving. I sheath it before walking to AJ and tapping his shoulder. AJ whips around and gives me a hug, not caring about the blood. I hug him back before lifting him up and taking him downstairs, covering his eyes until we get to my car. I place him in the passenger seat and buckle him up before going to my side. The car ride is silent and I turn on some music from a CD that was left in the car. I instantly recognize the song and smile, Home by Daughtry flows through the speakers. AJ seems to like it as he smiles too and the rest of the trip we listen to Daughtry. 

     We pull up to Javi's house and I take AJ in my arms and up the stairs. We walk in and see Clem sitting on the couch looking worried and Javi and Kate sitting beside her. I clear my throat and they all jump and turn their heads towards us. They all take in my appearance but, Clementine is the only one who doesn't care and rushes towards AJ. 

     "AJ!"

     "CLEMMY!"

     I hand AJ over to Clementine and she holds him to her chest and starts to cry. Feeling like I'm intruding, I walk in the kitchen to wash my face and hands and hear footsteps behind me. 

     "Gabe, what did you do?"

     I frown at the question and turn around to face Javi and Kate. 

     "I saved AJ. By the way, I'm going to need a new knife."

     I throw my bloody and bent knife on the table before walking away from their horrified looks. I walk up to Clementine and AJ and ask them if they want to go home. They nod their heads and we walk out to my car. I open the passenger door for Clementine because she has her hands full with AJ and go to the drivers side. Music starts playing as I start the car and I switch it off, embarrassed for no reason. Clementine doesn't even react to it and stares out the window and rocks AJ. 

     We make it to the house and go inside and to bed. I make my way to my bathroom to cleanse myself of all the blood and dirt on my body. Hot water streams down onto me and brown liquid swirls around the drain before going down. I finish washing and exit before getting dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out. 

     "Gabe. Gabe, wake up. Gabe, please."

     I open my eyes and see AJ leaning over me with fear in his eyes. I rub my eyes and look at my clock. 

     4:17 a.m. 

     "What's wrong, AJ?"

     "I had a nightmare and Clemmy is shaking in her sleep."

     I frown at that before following AJ to their room and see Clementine tossing and turning in her sleep. I walk up to her and shake her awake. 

     "Clementine, wake up. It's just a dream, wake up."

     She jerks awake and slaps me across my face. 

     "Don't touch me!"

     Anger flashes in me before I shake it off and look at Clementine. 

     "Clem, it's me, Gabe."

     "Gabe? Gabe. Oh my god I'm so sorry."

     I shake my head and raise my hands showing that it was fine before asking her what happened. 

     "The man was back and he killed AJ and started touching me......and other stuff."

     She's shaking when she finishes and I pull AJ up with us. 

     "Clem, you seen me kill that man and AJ is fine and right here."

     She takes AJ into her arms and I turn to leave but, hear a whimper come from her. 

     "Please, don't leave me alone."

     My hand is on the doorknob as I hear it and I stop. I let out a quiet sigh before walking out the door, hearing quiet cries come from Clem. I immediately return with a pillow and blanket and make myself comfortable on the floor beside her bed. Sniffles echo around the room before everything goes quiet and I hear Clementine speak. 

     "Thank you, Gabe."

     "De nada, hermosa."


	7. The Storm

     Time has passed and the leaves are starting to turn colors and fall. Clementine and AJ are doing better with each day. Clementine has started to go on runs with Javi and Kate and returning to her stronger self. But, some nights are worse than others and whenever I hear her cry out, I jump out of bed and grab my bedding and run to her. I take her in my arms and rock her back to sleep before laying down in my pallet. 

     AJ has been wanting to go everywhere with me. Whether it be to a leader meeting or go chop wood in the forest. I don't have it in me to tell him no so, he comes along and watches me. Sometimes I do something dumb and hit my hand and curse out in Spanish. That got his curiosity and wants me to teach him some. So, lately we have little lessons while Clementine is on a run and he's been doing great. Right now, AJ can speak 4 words in Spanish. Beautiful, thank you, you're welcome, and mother. One night he surprised Clementine at dinner. 

     "AJ, can you pass me the salt?"

     "Of course, hermosa madre."

     Clementine looked surprised at his words and cocked her head at me. 

     "AJ heard me curse in Spanish and wanted me to teach him some. He said beautiful mother."

     Clementine blushes and looks at AJ, who's smiling at her. She brings him into a hug and kisses his forehead. 

     Other than that, things have been calm. But, as the days pass by, time draws closer to a date that makes my heart twist. 

     Mariana's Birthday 

     She'd be 16 years old if she were still alive. Last year I drank so much that I passed out and slept through the day. This year I can't do that because I have Clementine and AJ living with me. Great. Before I know it, the day finally comes and I spend the entire day outside chopping wood and working out. I told AJ that he couldn't come today and he looked upset as I left him and Clem at the breakfast table. I skip lunch and dinner, beating away at my punching bag until my knuckles are raw and bloody. Thunder roars in the distance and rain starts pouring down. That doesn't stop me as I continue punching and don't here the footsteps behind me. My tears are mixing with the rain and a hand grabs my shoulder. I spin around with my fist back, ready to punch the person and stop. It's Clementine. She looks at my bloody hands and tears before pulling me into a hug. I break down and start sobbing into her neck and falling to my knees. Clem comes down too and pulls me in once more. I cling to her as I cry for Mariana. 

     "She wasn't supposed to die! It should've been me! Not her! She didn't deserve it! She left me and then you left me! I had no one! Javi and Kate didn't care and thought I was being a moody teenager. But, they didn't have the nightmares about Mariana! They didn't see you walk away! They didn't get their heartbroken repeatedly! And they didn't get fucked up from the pain I felt!"

     Clementine is at a loss for words as she takes in mine and I rush to my feet before taking off into the woods. 

     "GABE! WAIT!"

     I keep running for what seems like hours before collapsing to my knees. My lungs scream for oxygen as I take deep breaths. Rain continues to pour down onto me and lightning strikes nearby, causing the ground the shake. I look around and spot a shack in the distance. I stand on wobbly legs and jog to it, my legs give out as I go under it. I crawl to the side wall and watch the storm blow my worries away. It rages for an hour and doesn't show any signs of letting up when I hear something, something close. 

     "GABE! GABE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

       Shit. Clementine 

     I climb to my feet and make my way towards her voice. 

     "CLEMENTINE, SAY SOMETHING!"

     "GABE! I'M OVER HERE!"

     I spot her red jacket under a tree and run towards it before lightning strikes it. The tree shakes and the limbs crack, I make eye contact with Clem before yelling. 

     "CLEMENTINE, MOVE!"

     She stands frozen as the limb cracks and breaks. I sprint my hardest to her and place my body over hers, guarding it from any damage. The hardwood of the limbs beat down onto my back and scratches my back up. I feel blood coming from my back and head as I look down at Clementine. I push against the tree limbs and stand up with Clem. Her eyes are wide as she stares up at me and her mouth moves but, I don't hear anything come out. I shake my head to clear the fuzzy feeling and become light headed from it. Blackness starts to creep into my vision and I hear Clem's voice break through. 

     "Gabe, stay with me! Don't fall asleep! Stay with me."

     I give her one last look and speak to her before collapsing with the rain pouring on my head. 

     "Gotta keep you safe, pinky promise."


	8. Healing

Pain. That's all I feel as I open my eyes. I feel bandages wrapped around my torso and shoulder. Pain shoots through me as I try to sit up in my bed.

Wait. My bed? How'd I get here?

My answer comes to me as a snore sounds from beside me. I look over to see Clementine passed out a rocking chair in the corner. I go to stand up but, fall back down from the black spots in my vision. The sound wakes up Clem and she jumps up when she sees me. 

"Gabe, don't get up. I'll go tell Eleanor that you're up."

Clementine rushes downstairs and out the door. I start falling back asleep when I hear them enter my room. Eleanor gives me a checkup before handing bandages to Clementine. 

"I need you to change his bandages for me, Tripp fell off the post yesterday and broke his leg. Clean the wounds with alcohol first and then put on the bandages."

Eleanor is already out the door before Clementine can answer. She turns back to me, helping me sit up in bed and takes off my bloody bandages. Clementine pushes me into my stomach and starts applying alcohol to my wounds. I hiss at stinging feeling and she quietly apologizes before finishing up. I rise to my feet so, she can wrap me up and be on her way. Clementine hands me a couple of pain pills, a granola bar, and a glass of water. 

"I'm going to get AJ from Javi's and let you rest until dinner."

I nod my head at her and I close my eyes before hearing footsteps approach me. Something soft and wet touches my cheek before I hear a whisper. 

"Thank you, Gabe."

I believe the pain pills started kicking in as I spit out my reply. 

"De nada, mi amor."

Then, darkness. 

A weight on my chest wakes me up and move around before opening my eyes. I glance down and see AJ fast asleep on me. I look around for Clementine but, don't see her and cuddle AJ closer to me and fall back asleep. This time I fall asleep with a slight smile on my face. 

"Gabe. Gabe. Gabe, it's time to get up. I need to change your bandages and you need to eat."

I crack open my eyes and instantly look for AJ and Clementine understands before explaining he left to go spend the day with Beth. I let out groan about having to get up and run my hand through my hair. Clementine is watching my hand very closely for some reason but, stops when she sees me watching her. 

"What?"

"Nothing."

I roll my eyes at her answer and stand up, starting to unwrap the gauze from my body. A cold hand touches my back to help and I let out a yelp from the coldness. 

"Son of a bitch! Your hands are fucking freezing!"

"Oh stop being a big baby and come here."

"No, don't touch me Frozone."

Clementine gets an evil look in her eye and holds out both hands and starts getting closer to me. I slap down both hands and take off downstairs, grabbing a nearby frying pan as my defense. Clementine is slowly making her way down the stairs and puts her hands on her hips seeing the frying pan. 

"Gabe, you better put down that pan or get manhandled by a girl."

"Fucking try me, Elsa."

Clementine squints her eyes, taking the challenge before running towards me. I raise the frying pan but, she quickly runs her fingers up my sides. I drop the pan and go to cover my sides but, Clementine is relentless. 

"HAHAHAHA, CLEMENTINE, STOP! HAHAHAHA, PLEASE. I GIVE!"

"Say I'm the greatest thing that's ever happened to you!"

"Fuck yo-HAAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! YOU'RE THE GREATEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME!"

I'm out of breath when she stops tickling me and Clementine looks satisfied. I give her a meek look and she walks closer to me to change my bandages and then I give her a smirk. Her eyes widen and she tries to step back but, I grab her arm. 

"Gabriel Garcia, you better fucking not."

"Too late."

I tackle her to the floor and start tickling her, not letting up or showing mercy. 

"MOTHERFUC- HAHAHAHAH! GABE, GODDAMNIT! QUIT!"

"Say that I'm most badass person you know!"

"No. You're a little bit- HAHAHAHHA! OKAY! YOU'RE THE MOST BADASS PERSON I KNOW!"

I lean back on her hips as she gasps for oxygen. Suddenly, she stops breathing and her eyes don't open. 

"Clementine? Stop playing. I know you're faking it. Clem? Clementine!"

I lean down closer to her face to check her pulse and she throws her arms around my neck before switching out positions. Now I'm on the floor and she's straddling my hips. 

"Oh my god! I got you! I got you so good!"

I give a her a frown and she taps my face. 

"Hey, you know your face will stay like that if you keep making that face."

I roll my eyes and start to push her off of me and she stumbles before falling two centimeters from my face. Clementine eyes widen but, she makes no move to get up. I stop breathing and wait for her to do something and she starts to lean in while I do the same. 

Suddenly, I have flashbacks of Clementine leaving me. 

You'll just slow me down

     Hurt runs through me and I let out a sigh. 

     "We should probably change my bandages and go see what AJ is up to."

     Disappointment is on Clem's face as she agrees and helps me to my feet. We change my bandages and I head upstairs to change. I look back and see Clementine looking down at her hands sadly. 

     I'm sorry, Clementine. I can't be hurt again.


	9. Caught

     I've been keeping my distance from Clementine ever since our close encounter. I want to be with her but, she'll just leave me like last time. Easier said then done because it seems like fate is going against me lately. 

    I got partnered with Clementine to help take inventory in our supply room and we brushed hands numerous times. That was the beginning of this torture I've been put through. 

     The next day Clementine volunteered to go with me to check our animal traps that we had set up on the outskirts of our community. There was ice on the ground and it was pretty slick. I tried stepping over a frozen puddle but, slip and pull Clementine down with me. I was a flustered fool as I crush her body beneath mine and scramble to my feet but, fall back with my face smashing on her stomach. Yeah. 

     I thought that things couldn't get worse after that but, boy was I wrong. 

     Glenn and Carl had gotten sick from playing out in the snow and was unable to go on a run with me. You can probably assume who came with me. Yeah, it was Beth. Just kidding, it was Clementine. We were to go back to the town my team had to leave early because of the emergency Clem had. So, it was a long and awkward car ride that I tried to fix by playing music but it only made it worse. The song that started playing was Ride by SoMo. I thought it was only Daughtry songs but, I was wrong.

     Right now we are both looking through a Dollar General store for supplies. I look at a list that Carl gave me to get him and instantly curse him. Motherfucker wanted me to get him condoms. I let out a frustrated sigh and look around for Clementine and spot her three aisles down. I quickly search for condoms and spot some of the top shelf. I reach up and grab a box when a voice startles me from behind. 

     "Whatcha doing?"

     "SON OF A BITCH!"

     I drop the box and Clementine reaches for it before reading the back and turning red. I snatch it out of her hands and stuff them in my bag. I open my mouth to explain they aren't for me and a groan cuts me off. I glance behind Clem and see a small herd of walkers coming near us. I grab her hand and throw us in a small utility closet. I press my ear against the door to hear for them to pass but, they stay. Probably heard my shout. Fuck. 

     "Gabe?"

     I turn around to Clementine and find us mere inches away from each other. Her breath fans across my face and I smell peppermint. 

     "What, Clementine?"

     "Why have you been treating me like the Black Plague?"

     "I haven't."

     "Bullshit."

     Knowing I won't win this argument, I spill the beans. 

     "I'm not getting hurt by you again. I promised myself that I wouldn't. I can't."

     "Gabe, I had to leave to find AJ. You know that. I couldn't let you go with me."

     "Yeah, because you basically said I was weak and that I would slow you down."

     "That's what I said but, I didn't mean it."

     "Now who's saying bullshit."

     Clementine let's out small groan and wraps her arms around my neck. I furrow my eyes at her action but, don't remove them. She yanks down my head so she can whisper in my ear. 

     "I couldn't let you go with me because something would've happened to you. I'm like a walking curse. Everyone I love either dies or gets killed. I couldn't let that happen to you. I just couldn't."

     My brain short circuits at the word love. Clementine loved me? Why? 

     "You loved me?"

     Clementine shakes her head and my heart starts breaking again before she speaks again. 

     "I love you. I love you now and always will."

     Tears gather in my eyes and I hug her to me. 

     "You broke me, Clem. You ripped out my heart and I lost it. I don't know when I can start loving you again but, I'll try my hardest."

     She looks sad at my answer and I close my eyes. A hand on my cheek makes me open them and I look at her. 

     "I'll be waiting."

     A sound from outside startles us and I press my ear against the door before it's yanked open and we spill out on the floor. 

     "Well I'll be goddamn! Look what we got here! Young love in the middle of the apocalypse! I am jealous as shit!"

     I look up to see an older man with a salt and pepper beard. His hair is slicked back, has a red scarf around his neck, a leather jacket, and a bat with barbed wire wrapped around it. 

     "Hello children! Sorry about the disturbance but, we're taking you with us and if you don't then we'll fucking splatter your brains on each other. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Neagan!"

     Fuck


	10. Animal In Me

We were taken to a camp that took two hours to get to. I'm glad it was this far because they would probably never run into our group. There was only about 20 guys with Neagan but, they looked like monsters. Tattoos covered every inch of their bodies and their hair was all greasy and they had yellow teeth. But, Neagan was different. He didn't hurt us unless we went against him and he mostly hit me and not Clementine. It was like he was bad but, respect to women. I'm thankful for that and would gladly get hurt for Clementine. 

We've been there for almost a week and then shit went down. Dinner was being served and we got the leftover scraps but, when the guy brought us our food he stared at Clementine. I gave him a scowl and put Clementine behind me when he screamed out. 

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! IT'S THAT BITCH WE FUCKED AND SHE GOT AWAY WITH THE LITTLE ONE. SHE PROBABLY KILLED THE OTHERS!"

Clementine's eyes widen at hearing this and I keep pushing her behind me. 

"No, you stupid fuck. That was me."

The man's eyes go dark with fury and grabs me by the shirt and pulls me to the middle of the community. People gather around to see the fight and cheer on their friend. The man throws me down and gives a kick to my ribs. I gasp from the blow and tackle the man. I start punching in the man's face before a gun goes off. 

"What in the fuckity fuck is going on here? Why is Leroy getting his face rearranged by the kid?"

The man, Leroy, pushes me off before explaining to Neagan who we are. Neagan let's loose a whistle and looks at me.

"Holy shit! That was you? We come could barely identify the guy you dissemboweled upstairs! Man, you really fucked his shit up! I'm guessing you want to do the same to Leroy here?"

I give a fierce nod and Neagan gives me a dark grin before nodding to someone behind me. Before I can turn around, a blow to the back of my head knocks me out. 

I wake up hours later to Clementine pushing her fingers through my hair. I look up at her and give her a small smile that she returns. 

"What are we going to do, Gabe?"

"We're getting out of here."

There's fear in Clem's eyes and I take her hand in my own to reassure her that everything will be fine. 

But, this is the apocalypse and everything is never fine. 

The next day goes by as we stay in our cell and plan how to escape before someone barges in. Leroy and two other men come into the cell and the two guys drag me out as I yell out for Clementine. 

"Clementine!"

"Gabe!"

I'm taken out of the room and to another one, still seeing Clementine and struggling against the men. One man strikes me across the face with his hand and holds my face in his grimy hand. 

"You're going to watch Leroy fuck your girlfriend and then we're going to kill her and then you."

Anger rushes through me and something inside me snaps. It's happening again. 

I crack my neck a couple times before turning towards my dipshit guards. 

"So, do you guys jerk each other off when you're watching or do you suck?"

They both look at me in anger before lunging for me. I grab a knife from the waistband of one guys jeans and swipe towards ones stomach. His intestines fall out on the floor and the other guy gags and screams at me. 

"You killed Jerry! I'll fucking skin you alive!"

He gets a pocket knife and swings it at my face. I lean back and plunge mine through his skull. A sickening crunch sounds as I pull out the blade and wipe it off on his shirt. 

"Gabe! Help me!"

Shit. Clem. 

I rush back to our cell and see Leroy yanking his pants down and pulls out his dick. I give a snarl of disgust and charge towards him with my blade out. I sneak up behind him and jab my knife in his lower back and yank it upwards. Snaps and pops can be heard as I reach his skull and pull out the knife, letting him fall to the floor. I'm breathing harshly as I watch him take his last breaths before dying. 

"Gabe?"

My head snaps to Clementine, she's shaking and trembling. I drop the knife and pull her into my arms and stroke her hair, whispering soothing things into her ear. I pick her up and leave the building and outside to where they keep the vehicles and spot my mustang. I sit her in the passenger seat and hand her the knife. 

"Stay here, I'll be right back. The extra set of keys are under your seat so, leave if things get bad."

"But, where are you going?"

"To finish this."


	11. Animal In Me Part 2

     Having been at Neagan's shitty community for awhile now, I knew where he lived. It was a small blue house that was quite a ways from the others. I expected him to live alone because of his attitude and personality. Walking through his house, I found my theory to be correct. And I thanked God for it. 

     I search the downstairs for him but, come up empty and make my way upstairs. There are three bedrooms and I give a scan through the first one. It's filled with children's toys and a crib, like a baby lived there. But, the crib was empty and dust covered the toys. I sneak in the next room and find another odd discovery. The room has rock band poster on the walls and has an X-box 360 and a television but, again, no sign of life. 

     I make it to the last room and find Neagan. 

     He's asleep in his king sized bed and snoring loudly. I glance around the room and see jewelry and shit on the dresser. There are also pictures on the dresser and I inch closer to look at them. There's a blonde middle aged woman holding a toddler, a teenager boy beside them, and a man with his arms around them. 

     Neagan

     That's probably why he's so fucked up. He lost his only sanity and went off the deep end. Putting the picture down, I search the room for a weapon. I spot his bat leaning against the wall beside him and creep towards it. Wrapping my hands around the bat, I turn back to Neagan and find him staring at me. 

     "I always knew this day would come. Me getting killed by my own Lucille."

     I frown at him and he gives me a sick grin. 

     "You would not believe how many people I've killed with that. Not walkers, people. Babies, kids, women, even animals. That's what happens when you cross me."

     I roll the bat in my hands, getting a feel for it and Neagan lets out a holler. 

     "Well, are you going to kill me or not? Maybe I should go kill that girlfriend of yours and her little kid. Maybe that'll tea-"

     Smack!

     I cut him off with a swing and he falls to the floor. Laughter fills the air from Neagan and it makes my skin crawl. I rear back once more and this time, I hear his skull crack and give a couple more swings. His brain is sticking to the barbed wire around the bat and I grimace at the sight. I place the bat on my shoulder and hoist Neagan's body over my other one. I walk down the stairs and out to a big fire the most of community was around. Eyes look my way and some widen at what I have. I dump the body on the ground and make an announcement. 

     "LISTEN UP, FUCKERS! YOUR RING LEADER IS DEAD AND I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM! UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM, LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE. PEACE OUT, ASSHOLES!"

     I turn my back to them and go towards my car. Clem is asleep in her seat and I put Neagan's bat in the back while I slide in the front. This wakes her up and she looks at me. 

     "They won't hurt you again. Never again."

     "Pinky promise?"

     "Pinky promise."

     We latch pinkies and Clementine lets go only to hold my hand. A light blush rises in my cheeks and I'm glad it's dark and she can't see it. The ride home is a lot better than the ride here. 

     An hour passes before we arrive home. I drive Clementine to Javi's house because that's probably where AJ is. We both walk in and Javi and Kate are feeding AJ and look at us. 

     "Where the hell have you two been?"

     "Call for a meeting and we'll explain everything and we'll only do it once."

     I do all the explaining to the people because I don't want to put Clem in that situation. I skip over her almost getting raped and get to the part where I slaughtered the men and Neagan. I see Rick and his people pale at his name and he raises his hand. 

     "Gabe, did you lead Neagan back to where we live?"

     I give a smirk before lifting Neagan's bat and showing the crowd. 

     "Neagan will never mess with us. I made sure of it."

     Cheers come from the crowd and I throw the bat to Carl before walking off. I'm so tired and try to find AJ and Clem. Beth sees my questioning eyes and tells me where they are. 

     "I'm pretty sure I seen them head home."

     I give a nod of thanks and start heading that way. As I walk into my house and up the stairs, I look in her room but find it empty. My eyebrows furrow and I go to my room to find it occupied. Clementine and AJ are fast asleep in my bed and I give a smile at the scene. I take off my outer clothes and leave on my shirt and put on my shorts. I crawl into my bed and wrap my arms around both of them. I kiss both their foreheads while a warm feeling spreads through me. 

     "I'm getting there, Clem."

     "Good because I'm getting impatient."


	12. The Time Has Come

When I killed Neagan and some of his followers, something changed. When I did my rounds at the gate, people would sort of look at me like I was a god. I was the first to speak at the leader meetings and I had the final say on important matters. It was like I became the president of our community overnight. And it pissed me off. 

Attention was not one of my strong suits and despised it. I didn't like people talking to me unless it was Clementine or AJ. The people of our community look to me when there's a problem and expect me to solve it immediately. Like the other day, walkers were gathering at our front gate and everyone looked at me to somehow make them all disappear. But, I spoke my mind when they did this. 

"Why the fuck are you all looking at me? YOU people can do something about the walkers and I'll be in my house."

With that being said, I stomped my way back to my house and hear Clementine speak up to them. 

"Just because he killed Neagan and some others doesn't mean he can do everything! Fucking grow a pair and help yourselves for once!"

I smile at her words before going inside my home. 

Later, during dinner, I thanked Clementine for having my back and she said that's what she's here for. The next day everything returned to normal and I could breathe again. Until, we found some more survivors. 

Jessica, Adam, and Stacey came to our community a week ago. They were all 19 years old and were staying at a high school until it was overrun by walkers. So, they've been on the road looking for shelter when they seen our gates. Each of them looked different and I could tell they were going to be trouble. 

Jessica was a brunette and wore a pair of skintight jeans and a low cut v-neck. Adam wore a pair of military cargo pants and a dark green shirt. Stacey matched with Adam on the pants but, had on a navy blue shirt. Now, why did I say that they were going to be trouble? Because as soon as Jessica stepped through our gates, she locked eyes with me and gave me a sultry look. I rolled my eyes at her and she giggled before whispering something to Stacey, who also started giggling. And that was only the beginning. 

Jessica would make every attempt to try and get me alone. Whether it be in the stock room or in my car, she would do anything to accomplish her mission. Do you want to know what her mission is?

To sleep with me. Yeah. 

Jessica was walking by me one day while I was walking towards my group to go on a run and whispered in my ear. 

"I'm going to have sex with you, Gabriel Garcia."

"I wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot pole, you skank."

She just waved me off and continued on her way. And Jessica has been so desperate to get me alone that she leaves flaws in her plans that allow me to escape from her. Well, that was until she decided to do the unexpected. Drug me. 

I was eating lunch on a picnic table outside so I could get some fresh air. I was in the middle of destroying a ham sandwich and a cold can of Coke when Adam called my name. 

"Hey Gabe, can you come here for second?"

I give a groan of protest but, get up and walk towards him and a car he was working on. 

"This car won't start and I don't know why."

"Is the battery connected?"

"Yeah. Uh huh. Sure. What's the battery?"

I roll my eyes before connecting the battery and motion for him to start it. The car comes to life with a jolt and Adam says his thanks. I walk back towards my lunch and finish it within seconds. As I wash it down with Coke, I see Jessica smiling weirdly at me and thanks Adam for some reason. Before I can even frown, my vision starts to blur and I stumble to my house to get away. I get through my front door and call out for Clementine. 

"Clementine! Clem! Help!"

"She's over at Javi's with AJ and won't be able to hear you since you live so far away from everyone."

I collapse at the foot of my stairs and start to pass out when I feel myself getting lifted up. 

"Be careful Adam, don't damage the goods. I gotta thank Stacey for them drugs because he went down like a sack of potatoes."

I manage to piece together words before finally going to sleep. 

"Fuck. You. Jessica."

"Oh you will, sweetheart. You will."

And then, blackness. 

"Gabey, it's time to wake up. Come on, Gabe. Get up so we can start."

I open my eyes and see Jessica straddling my hips wearing nothing but, her bra and panties. I try moving but, find myself restricted by rope. I look down and see myself in only boxers and rope tied around each of my appendages. 

"Jessica, let me out now. Or I will make sure to make you and your friends death as painful as possible."

"Oh Gabe. Hearing you get all angry gets me hot and bothered."

I thrash against her and she pulls out a knife and holds it tightly against my neck. 

"Now, see what you made me do? I didn't want to do it this way but, you leave me no choice."

With that, Jessica leans down and trails her hand down my body while the other is still holding the knife. Her fingers trail the waistband of my boxers and are about to dip in before the door bursts open. 

"Adam I told you to watch the door and not disturb- oh it's you."

I glance up and see a very furious looking Clementine. 

"Hey, you'll have to wait your turn because I caugh-"

Clementine cuts her off as she tackles her to the floor and starts beating in her face. 

"You stupid fucking whore! He was starting to open up to me and now you go and do this shit! He is going to be my first because I love him! And you. You're just a dumb slut!"

Jessica is struggling to breathe from all the blood on her face. Clementine is going to kill her. 

"Clem, you have to stop. I know she's a fucking whore but, you can't kill her. This doesn't change me beginning to love you and it never will. We can even throw her and her friends out together."

This stops Clementine mid-punch and she lets out a sigh before getting off of Jessica. Clem sits on the edge of my bed and begins to untie me. I watch her and see tears slide down her face. 

"Clementine, what's wrong?"

She lets out a humorless laugh and responds. 

"That slut got to kiss you before I did."

I frown at her assumption and she unties my last restricted limb before standing to leave me. I grab her arm and swing her back my way and she opens her mouth. 

"Gabe, what are yo-mmm"

I silence her with my lips and pull her close to me. Clementine freezes up at first but, relaxes and places her arms around my neck. I smile into the kiss and we break apart for air. 

"She never kissed me."

Clementine's face lights up before diving back in for a deeper kiss and I wrap my hands around her waist. The kiss was something. It was like electricity pulsed through my body at the feel of her lips. It excited and calmed me at the same time. It was phenomenal. It was Clementine. 

After our make out session, we went to Javi and Rick about our problem. After hearing what happened, we all agreed we would kick them out and send them on their way. Clementine decided to give them a little warning if they ever came back. 

"If any of you ever show your faces around here again, I'll cut your tits and dick off."

I've never seen anyone run away that fast before.


	13. Nobody Fucks With Ny Family

Word got around pretty quick that me and Clementine were a thing. She didn't necessarily put a label on what we were but, we're together and that's all that matters. Although we were together and stuff, we haven't done anything sexual. I'm waiting for Clem to tell me she's ready and will be holding back until she does. That doesn't stop her from getting certain reactions from me. 

I remember the first time I got a boner when kissing Clementine and her response. AJ was with Beth for the day and that left me and Clem to do whatever we want. So,we spent the entire day in bed and talked about our pasts' and people we lost. We had the day off as well because Javi said we deserved it. Somehow, we stopped talking and began making out. I can usually control my emotions but, Clementine decided that my lap was a better seat for her rather than the bed. With her fingernails gently raking my scalp and her hips situated on mine, a problem was bound to pop up. And she immediately felt it. 

"Gabe, why do you have your .44 magnum on you?"

I frowned at her question and then went red at what she was talking about. Clementine returned my frown and went to take out the "gun" from my pants. 

"Clementine, don't!"

It was too late because she already had it gripped with her hands and I was about to die. Clementine looked confused and I inclined my head to my bedside table where my .44 magnum sat. She followed my eyes and seen the gun. 

"If that's your gun then, what am I holding?"

I lifted my eyebrows at her and gestured down toward my pants and Clementine stopped grasping and gave a sharp intake of breath. 

"Oh. OH! Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Gabe!"

Even though she was apologizing, Clementine still held me in her hands. 

"It's fine, Clem. But, could you let go?"

She dropped it like it was hot and bolted out my door. I sighed and ran a hand down my face. Looks like I'm going to have to take a cold shower. Great. 

Clementine has been kind of skittish around me ever since. Right now we're both on a run again and it's pretty awkward. I'm about to break the silence but, Clementine beats me to it. 

"I'm sorry I grabbed you like that. I don't have much experience with guys and their hormones. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"It's okay. It's called an erection and I got it because we were getting pretty hot and heavy and you're really beautiful and gorgeous and hot and I'm rambling. Sorry. And trust me, you didn't hurt me."

I'm scratching the back of my neck when I finish and turn away from Clementine. A pair of soft lips touch my cheek and I hear a quiet thank you from her. I smile at her and feel grateful that we aren't acting weird around each other anymore. 

We went on this run to gather more medical supplies at a local veterinary clinic. Walkers were pretty dispersed and didn't have trouble sneaking around them. I walk in first to check everything out and motion for Clem when the coast is clear. She goes into a room to check it and I go into another. I find bottles of morphine and packages of gauze and pack them away in my bag. I make my way towards Clementine and find a surprise. A woman with glasses and a white lab coat is trying to sneak out the front door. I clear my throat to catch her attention and raise my gun. 

"Listen, lady, we don't want any trouble and need these supplies for our community."

The lady looks terrified at my gun and raises her hands. 

"Please, take me with you. I'm a doctor and can help! Please!"

Clementine walks in from hearing me speak and looks to me. I nod my head and Clem quickly frisks the lady for any weapons before giving me a thumbs up. I lower my weapon and hold my hand out to the lady. She takes it and I take a deep breath before asking her the three main questions. 

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"5"

"How many people have you killed?"

"4"

"Why?"

"They were cooking and eating my son."

After we clean out the clinic we make our way back with Karen, the doctor. As we approach our front gates, I feel the atmosphere become heavier. We walk in and are quickly greeted by Beth, who looks as pale as a ghost. 

"AJ was shot in a hunting accident."

We drop our things and run to the medical room. I see AJ looking deathly in a cot and hear Clem let out a sob at the sight. She falls to her knees beside him and takes his hand. I look at Eleanor, who's covered in blood, and ask what we need to do.

"AJ needs blood and surgery to get the bullets out. I can't do it on my own or he'll die."

I swallow thickly at the thought and rush to find Karen and have her prep for surgery. She explains that she's only operated on animals but, that's the best we can do. Thankfully I'm O- and can give my blood to AJ. Before, I settle down I ask who shot him. 

"Some dumb kid we found wandering the woods. He's in Javi's house right now and getting looked at."

I stand and walk over to Javi's house, gun in hand. I open the front door and see Javi talking to the kid. They both turn to me and their eyes widen at the sight of my gun. As they scrambled to their feet I aim my gun at the kid and cock back the hammer. 

"WAIT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWE-"

BANG

The kid falls to the floor with a hole between his eyes. Javi looks angry at me and I turn the gun on him. 

"If AJ dies, I'm coming after you next."

I leave him standing there and walk back to AJ and Clem. 

Nobody fucks with my family


	14. Stone Cold

     AJ has been recovering. Slowly but, surely. Karen had to take a lot of my blood and I am on bed rest because it left me feeling drained and weak. The only person who came to see me while in bed was Carl and he gets annoying as hell. Ever since me and Clem came back, she's been avoiding me and keeping AJ away from me. It kinda pisses me off but, also breaks my heart. Why is she acting so cold towards me?

     After a week of being in bed, I was finally allowed to get up and I headed straight towards my house. It was mid afternoon and I knew Clementine and AJ would be there for lunch. I reach my hand for the front door handle, the door swings open to reveal my first love with AJ beside her. Along with all of their stuff in suitcases behind them. 

     "Clementine, where are you going? Can I talk to you?"

     Her eyebrows slant down and her hand reaches for AJ's before she brushes past me. Anger bubbles inside of me and I reach my arm out for Clementine's shoulder. She violently shakes it off and whirls around to face me. 

     "Don't fucking touch me! Or are you going to kill me like you did your other girlfriend? I understood why you killed them other people but, you killed an innocent girl. Javi told me all about it and we're going to be moving in with him."

     The breath is knocked out of my chest from hearing her tell me off. What did Javi tell her? What girlfriend? I never had anyo- 

     Fuck. He told her about Brittney. 

     "Please, Clementine don't go. Let me explain what happened and hear me out. But, don't leave me again. Please."

     Her eyes soften at me but, harden back and Clementine takes AJ's hand in hers before walking away from me. 

     "I'm sorry, Gabe. I can't let anything happen to AJ and you're dangerous. I should've never let him stay with you this long under the same roof. Goodbye. AJ, say goodbye to Gabe."

     There are tears welling up in AJ's eyes and he reaches his empty hand to me. 

     "Papa! Clemmy let me go! No, don't leave Gabe!"

     Tears are threatening to come down my face as I reach for AJ and Clementine yanks him back. I choke on a sob and fall to my knees as she pulls them away to Javi's house. Flashbacks start hitting me as I remember the last time Clementine walked away from me and I'm struck with the same feelings from then. I gather myself up and take a large intake of breath. 

     Fine. If she wants the old Gabe back then, that's what she's going to get. 

     I crack my neck and roll my shoulders before walking back to my house and slamming the front door. 

Time Skip: A Week

     Time really flies by when you stop giving a fuck about anything and everything. I go on runs with Carl and Glenn, chop wood for the house, and make dinner before going to bed. I've seen Marsh and her kid around town but, never acknowledge their existence or presence. The kid will sometimes give me a wave or send me a sad smile and I return it with a glare. I know it's not his fault Marsh broke us apart but, he's still with her. It hurts me for a couple moments when I see his face crumble and I shake it off. I don't have time for feelings and they only bring me pain. 

     At night, I try numbing the hurt with alcohol and drink myself to sleep every night. I might even come out of my house to go break shit in the woods and pass out there. I never hurt actual people during my drunken adventures and try to stay away from them. I see people give me pity faces during the day when they see my bloodshot eyes with bags under them. It makes me sick and only makes me drink even more. Everything was fine until one night I decided to confront Javi about what he told Marsh. 

     I had already downed a whole bottle of vodka and was working on some whiskey when I stumbled to Javi's. I didn't even knock on the door, instead I kicked open the front door and staggered inside. I find Javi and Kate on the couch watching a movie but, don't see Marsh and the kid. Their eyes snap to me and my drunken state. Kate sighs at me and stands to walk and picks something up and walks towards me while Javi looks on with frustration. 

     "Gabe, what are you doing here? You should be at home in bed and not drinking yourself to death."

     "Fuck you, Gate! I do not give a fucking shit care for you and I came to speak to that piece of shit!"

     I point my finger to Javi and take another swig before yelling. 

     "Why'd you tell Marsh that I killed Brittney? You fucking know as well as I do that she was bit and couldn't be saved! I put a bullet in her because I couldn't watch her turn. You just watched like the lil bitch you are!"

     Javi stands and makes his way over before putting both his hands up in defense. 

     "I don't want to see Clementine and AJ get hurt by you! You're a fucking monster and always will be! They don't deserve that and you don't deserve them!"

     I give Javi the nastiest glare and throw my bottle at him. He ducks just in time and gives me a sneer. I rush towards him with a shout but, Kate holds me back. 

     "Gabe, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he told Clementine that you murdered Brittney. He's a fucking asshole and you are not a monster. We'll explain everything to Clem and AJ and make it right."

     I push her away from me and roll my eyes at her. 

     "It's too fucking late. She hates me and the kid probably does too! I love her and him but, you drove them away from me! That's why I'm leaving tomorrow morning at dawn to get away from you fucking people!"

     With that being said, I storm out of the house and to my own to start packing. If I had been a little more sober, I would've seen the tape recorder in Kate's hand and that it had been recording everything.


	15. Frisky

The sun isn't even close to rising as I make my way away from my old community. I decided to leave earlier than I said so no one will try to stop me. I give one last glance towards Javi's house that holds Marsh and AJ before getting into my car. I throw my things in the passenger seat and search the car for another CD. Luck was looking down on me as I grasp a plain disc that reads "Roy's Mixtape". I slide it in and start driving off to the sound of Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch. 

I get to a sketchy looking gas station and decide to do a quick sweep for gas and food. I take my keys out and lock my doors as I step out of my car. I raise my gun and go inside the little convenient store. There's some snack cakes that I grab along with a couple bottles of Gatorade. As I'm stuffing them in my bag, I hear a noise come from outside and take cover. I flip the safety off and sneak outside to my car. There's a person in a dark blue hoodie near my car and I creep up behind them. As I press my gun to the back of their head, I hear a quiet curse come from them. 

"Put your fucking hands on the car and don't move or speak."

The stranger gives a sigh but, does as I told them to. I kick their legs apart and keep the gun pressed against them before starting to frisk them. I feel for weapons and find a pistol tucked into their waistband and a hunting knife in their boots. As I make my way up their body, their hand comes off the car and suddenly we switch positions. Now I'm face down on my car and the stranger is holding my gun to my back. 

Fuck

"Alright, let's just fucking chill. I'll do what you ask and nobody has to get hurt."

I feel a foot kick out my legs and spread them like I did them. Small hands roam my body and I'm pretty sure they're not looking for weapons. As their hand goes up my shirt, I start flipping shit and turn around to face the stranger. 

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOU-"

I'm cut off by a warm pair of lips and jerk back. My eyes find liquid caramel ones and my heart skips a beat. But, then I remember what happened and shove her off of me in anger. 

"What the fuck is your dilemma, Marsh?! First, you say you don't want me anywhere near you or AJ and now your making out with me? Well fuck you!"

She looks surprised at my outburst and I collect my things before getting in my car. As I go to unlock my car, I find it already open and send a glare to Marsh. She just shrugs her shoulders and I roll my eyes at her action. When I pull my door open, a small blur comes from my car and I'm knocked over. 

"GABE!"

I look down and see AJ sitting on my chest and hugging me. I swallow thickly and slowly push myself up, not returning the hug but not pushing him off. I look towards Marsh for an explanation about why they're here. She catches on and sits beside us on the ground with her back resting on my car. 

"Kate recorded what was said when you came over last night and replayed it for me and AJ to hear. We heard everything, Gabe. What Javi did and that you killed that girl because she was bit. I'm so sorry. I should've believed you but, I couldn't risk it with AJ. I'm sorry."

My mind is trying to wrap around what Marsh is saying and I'm sitting in disbelief. She believed me? I look at her and begin speaking with worry laced in my voice. 

"So, you don't think I'm a monster? That I can be fixed and that you love me?"

She inches towards me and takes me into a hug. 

"You're not a monster, Gabriel Garcia. If you fix me then, I'll fix you. I've never stopped loving you and I never will."

Warmth overcomes my body as I hug Mars- Clementine back. I bring her closer and whisper in her ear. 

"I've loved you since I first met you and haven't stopped. At times it did waver but, it never truly went away and I believe it never will."

Her jaw drops at my confession and I bring my lips to hers. Clem immediately deepens it and wraps her arms around my neck. We're so lost in each other and are startled by someone clearing their throat. We break apart and see AJ with a grossed out look on his face. 

"That's so gross. Really. Do that when you guys are alone."

We laugh and I bring AJ into a hug. A thought strikes me and I pull back to ask Clementine something. 

"We should probably head back now, huh?"

"Nah, they can wait a little longer. I've missed you and so has AJ. Let's go explore and find some food because we are starving."

I chuckle at her answer and help them to their feet before putting AJ in my car and helping Clem in as well. As I settle in, I look to Clementine and smile. 

"Where are we going, boss man?"

"Anywhere with you."

I give her another quick kiss and rev my engine before taking off down the road. Not knowing where we're going but, I don't care because I have my family back and that's all that matters.


	16. Protection

Javi apologized to me and I told him to fuck off and stay out of my life. I was easier on Kate because she helped me but, she was still with Javi. Me and Clementine have been going strong with our relationship and she told me the other night that she was ready for the next step, much to my shock. We were just making out in her room while AJ was with Daryl for the day and she began to get handsy. I let her go and feel her hands roam up and down my body. Fingers traced my muscles in my stomach before dipping a little lower. I let out a quiet gasp and pull back. 

"Whoa there, Clem. You're going a little low, don't you think?"

Her eyes are have lidded as she looks at me with lust. 

"I was planning to go lower."

I give a gulp and start to reply as someone starts banging on our front door. Clementine closes her eyes and rolls off of me and to the bathroom. I rub my face in my hands and sigh before going to see who's outside. As I open the door, I'm face to face with an ass. Well not a literal ass, I'm talking about the walking ass they named Carl Grimes. I huff in annoyance and cross my arms while waiting for his explanation of why he's here. Carl quirks an eyebrow at my huff and sends me a smirk at my disheveled appearance. 

"Sorry to interrupt but, I'm here for my package that you were supposed to pick up. You know......the rubbers?"

I frown and think about what he's talking about before realizing what he means. The condoms I was supposed to bring him, the ones I dropped when Neagan took me and Clem. 

"I'm sorry, Carl. But, I didn't get your condoms because we had that run in with Neagan. Give me an hour and I'll run out and grab them from the store. When I do this for you, you get to watch AJ for a whole day while me and Clem get some alone time."

Carl contemplates my offer before agreeing and throws up his index finger as he walks away. 

"One hour. I don't want to keep Beth waiting forever."

I roll my eyes at his back before going to get ready for my trip. I hear the shower running and tap on the door. 

"Clementine, I'm going on a quick run for Carl. I'll be back around dinner time!"

"Okay and don't forget we're all eating together in the dining hall!"

I make a face at eating with the others but, shrug my shoulders and move on. I'm all set to go in 45 minuets and make my way to my car. I turn on some tunes to make time go by faster. I'm blaring Fall Out Boy as I come to the store where me and Clem were taken from. Walkers are lingering around the entrance and I grip my knife as I make quick work of the dead corpses. Blood splatters on my face as I slice through them and finally finish them all off. I take a breather and wipe my face before entering the store. 

Everything is exactly how it was when we were taken and I have no problem finding Carl's items. I glance around and see more varieties on the top shelf. I grab a step stool and climb up it to see my options. They're just incase me and Clementine want to take our relationship to the next level. I grab a big box of Trojans and place them in my pack. I sweep the place for supplies and find two chocolate bars and a bottle of wine. I smirk to myself and think of having a date night with Clem. I grab a checkered blanket as well and leave the store. 

"It's really good to here your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel!"

I'm in a really good mood as I pull back into my community and park my car in front of the house. I go inside to hide the wine and chocolate from Clementine and place them under my bed. They must already be at dinner because the house is empty. I grab my condoms from my bag and hide them in my dresser drawers because Clementine doesn't ever look in there. But, I place one in my pocket just to be ready for anything. I change into a white button down shirt and tuck it into my blue jeans. My white Nike's are laced tight and my hair is combed. I spray on some light cologne and make my way outside. I like getting all fancied up for our monthly dinners together because Clementine gets so flustered looking at me dressed nicely. I tuck Carl's packages in my back pocket before approaching the dining hall. 

As I step through the doors, I'm greeted with the smell of food. My stomach growls at the scent and I scan the room for my girl. I see a tuft of curled, brown hair and move towards it. She's helping AJ get food on his plate and I wrap my arms around her waist before picking her up. Clementine lets out a sequel and smacks my arms for me to let go. AJ laughs and I let down Clementine before picking him up and placing him on my shoulders. Clem rolls her eyes at me but, fixes me a plate too. 

Everyone is already seated and digging in as we sit down. I hand AJ his eating utensils before digging in as well. I eat until I'm about to burst and take our plates to the trash. Chatter fills the air and people talk about what's been going on and what not. Clementine stats that she's ready to go and we start to leave as Carl calls out for me across the room, grabbing everyone's attention. 

"Hey Gabe! Do you have my packages?"

I motion for Clementine to go on with AJ and walk back to Carl. I fish out his condoms before tossing them to him and turning around. I'm almost out before he calls out once more. 

"Gabe, don't you need some? We wouldn't want another little Gabe running around here anytime soon!"

A smirk grows on my face as I turn back to Carl to see him holding up his Trojan Ultra Thins. I shout my response for everyone to hear while holding up my own condom. 

"I would take some but, they're a little small! I got my own right here!"

Jaws drop as they see the Magnum Trojan XL condom in my hand and I wave them a goodbye. Before I leave, I hear Beth say something like "Clementine is going to get ripped apart" and give a laugh at that.


	17. Girls Talk Boys

     After showing almost everyone my condoms, the guys wanted to have a guys night at Rick's. The girls were at Kate's house and having their own night. AJ was with Javi and spending the night with him exploring. Daryl went out with Rick to find alcohol and some snacks but, they only found 8 cases of Bud Light and 4 bags of Doritos. We quickly ran out of food and drinks and started talking about our lovers. We were all almost in tears from the story Rick was telling about Michonne. 

     "No shit. She came up to me one day and whispered in my ear something about wanting to ride me like horse. I bursted out laughing from how she said it and that earned me a smack across the head."

     Rick was rubbing his head, recalling how bad that hurt and gives us a smirk. Daryl scoffed and claimed to have a better story about Carol. 

     "We were both out in the woods and huntin' for squirrels. I was bent over picking up one I shot with my crossbow when she grabbed my ass. I got whiplash from how fast I whirled around to face her and she had this grin on her face. She told me she wanted to have my arrow in her bow. I told her to quit fuckin around and she tackled me to the ground!"

     There was an uproar of laughter that came from us and my ribs were starting to hurt from laughing so hard. We finally settled down and Carl got this conniving look on his face. 

     "Let's go spy on the girls and see what they're saying about us."

     I rolled my eyes at him before speaking. 

     "Don't be childish, Carl."

     The others gave a murmur of agreement and it was quiet. I glanced around to see everyone on edge and I took a breath in. 

     "LAST ONE THERE HAS TO TAKE GATE DUTY TOMORROW!"

     I took off sprinting towards Kate's house and could here the others scramble to their feet and start swearing at me. 

     "Gabe, you lil shit!"

     "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

     "Oh eat a dick, Gabe!"

     "Motherfucker! I am not being last!"

     I reached Kate's house first and quickly followed by Carl and Glenn. Rick and Daryl were racing each other and trying to make the other trip. Rick pointed a finger towards the gate and stopped. 

     "HOLY SHIT! WHY IS CAROL RUNNING AROUND NAKED?!"

     "SHE'S WHAT?!"

     Daryl stopped and looked in the direction where Rick was pointing and Rick left him in the dust.

     "HA! MADE YOU LOOK!"

     "RICK! GODDAMNIT!"

     Rick beat Daryl to Kate's house but, both were out breath by the time they made it over. I put my finger to mouth to shush them and we crept over to a window to listen to the girls. We got settled down and put our ears up to hear what they were saying. At first, they talked about what they did before shit hit the fan and we soon lost interest and pulled out a deck of cards and started playing. It was nearly an hour later that we finally heard Kate say something that caught our attention. 

     "So, let's talk about our lovely men."

     We all frowned at the word used to describe us but, kept listening. There was a couple giggles that came from them before Carol went first. 

     "Daryl is........something. He's very gentle in bed and I have to take charge at times. He's afraid he'll break me since Ed abused me. Daryl likes to act all big and bad but, he's just a big teddy bear that loves to cuddle."

     Shit-eating grins are shot at Daryl as he flips us off and we barely stop ourselves from laughing out loud. Rick is lightly hitting Daryl on the shoulder, teasingly, when Michonne speaks up. 

     "Rick is the same way. He loves to cuddle and calls me sweet names. He once called me his chocolate soufflé and blushes all the time in bed."

     It's Daryl's turn to hit Rick as he ducks his head in embarrassment. The rest of us are looking worried at what they might say about us but, I'm not as worried because me and Clem haven't done anything like that. But, Glenn looks terrified and we don't know why until Maggie chimes in. 

     "Glenn loves for me to ride him. He wants me to dominate him and smack him around. Glenn gets turned on when we kill walkers because I get so violent."

     Our jaws drop hearing this because Glenn seems so nice and innocent. Glenn blushes bright red and lets out a small cough. We hear Beth let out a disgusted sound and speaks. 

     "That's so gross! You are my sister, I didn't need to picture that nasty shit. Jesus Christ. I need to drink that out of my mind."

     "Oh whatever Beth! I walked in on you and Carl doing it doggy style and puked! You're just as bad!"

     "THAT WAS YOU? I THOUGHT THE WIND BLEW THE DOOR OPEN OR SOME SHIT!"

     Carl shoots us a prideful look and Rick is looking at little green. I roll my eyes at him and freeze when I hear my name come from Beth. 

     "So, Clem, how's Gabe? You've been very quiet and that's usually a bad thing."

     "Um, well, you see, we haven't done that. Yet."

     "What?! Why?!"

     "I don't know. I tried coming onto him but, he always pushes me away and walks off before I can stop him. Maybe he doesn't like me like that."

     "Oh honey. Of course he does! He loves you so much and is probably waiting for the right moment."

     "Well, I'm getting impatient and the long showers aren't working for me anymore."

      The guys are looking at me in disbelief and I hear my heart break a little bit at Clem's confession. 

     She thinks I don't want her? That's absurd! I have to do something about that. 

     As I'm deep in thought, I faintly hear Kate say something about rocking Javi's world and I'm sprinting away to my house. I don't need to hear that shit and get traumatized for life. As I make it back to the house, I start planning something special for Clementine to show her exactly how much I want her.


	18. Ready For It

     I've been prepping all day for this damn picnic for Clementine. I mentally make a checklist in my head about everything. 

     Wine And Wine Glasses: Check

     Blanket Laid Out In Position: Check

     Food Cooked And Ready: Check

     Clothes On and Smelling Good: Check

     AJ With Beth: Check

     I smile to myself when I realize that I am completely ready and glance at my watch. 

     FUCK! IT'S ALREADY 7:30!

     I sprint out of the meadow I picked for our night and head to our house. Clementine doesn't know anything about tonight and just got back from a run. I run into my house and up the stairs to find Clem napping on my bed. A smile grows across my face as I kneel down in front of her and tap her lightly on the cheek. 

     "Clementine. Clem. Wake up, babe. I got a surprise for you."

     Her eyes flutter open and she gives me a frown for waking her up. 

     "Gabe, damnit. Let me sleep."

     I quirk an eyebrow at her and lean in and put my hands on her face. She looks unamused at my action but, I cut her off. 

     "If you sleep anymore, you're going to miss the surprise I got you. And I guarantee that you will love it."

     Her eyes light up at that and she springs out of bed and tugs me down the stairs. I chuckle at her enthusiasm and make her stop before we make it out the door. Clementine looks confused at me and I give her a kiss on the cheek. 

     "I'll lead us since you don't know where the surprise is."

     "Oh. Right."

     I lead her through the woods and before we make it to the meadow, I place a blindfold over her eyes and race to set everything up and make sure it looks good. 

     "Gabriel Garcia, you better come and get this damn thing off of me before I flip shit."

     This gets a laugh out of me and I go back to Clem and take off the blindfold. I sheepishly go stand next to the blanket with the wine and glasses in hand. 

     "I wanted to show how much you mean to me."

     Clementine looks taken back from the view and then frowns at me. She starts marching towards me and I start backing away with my full hands raised. 

     "I'm sorry, Clem! I thought it would be nice and you deserve so much more but, this is all I could find and-"

     "Gabe?"

     "Yeah?"

     "Shut up."

     I do as told and Clementine latches on to me and gives me a deep kiss. My eyes bulge out for a moment from the surprise but, I close them and deepen the kiss. We pull back for air and Clementine has the biggest smile on her face. 

     "Thank you, Gabe."

     I smile back and lead her to the blanket and we both sit down and crack open the wine. We sit there for almost two hours, finishing off the wine and feeding grapes to each other like in some sappy romance novel. I have my head in Clem's lap and she's running her fingers through my locks of hair. I almost fall asleep but, remember my other surprise for her. I sit up and move towards my bag that had the stuff in it and dig out the chocolate bars. I turn towards Clementine and hand one to her. She looks reluctant at first but, I shove it in her hands. 

     "Clem, don't even try to say that you don't like sweets. I knew you were lying that day so, just eat it. Please?"

     Clementine takes it from me and takes a bite as I save mine for later. She finishes it within seconds and has chocolate on her lips. I laugh and lean forward to lick it off her face. Clementine pulls back and wipes off my slobber with a groan of disgust. I dive back in and give her a kiss before pulling away. Clementine wraps her arms around my neck to pull me into a deeper and longer kiss. The kiss becomes urgent and I pull her onto my lap as things become heated. Clementine's hands grasp my shirt and rips it open. I don't have time to protest as she pushes me onto my back and straddles my hips. Lips crush back on mine and I'm gone. I'm lost in her and everything about her. I place my hands on her hips and grind them onto mine, lost in the lust. A groan snaps me out my haze and I pull back from Clem and sit up, I don't want our first time to be in the woods. A whimper comes from her and my head whips around at the sound. Tears well up in her eyes and Clementine scrambled off of me. 

     "I'm sorry, Gabe. But, I can't do this anymore! You act like you want me and then push me away! Just tell me now what you want because I'm tired of being rejected."

     She turns to run away from me but, I catch her wrist in my hand. I give her a weak smile and bring her close to me. 

     "I was just going to say we should move this to the house. I love you, Clem. And I want you so much but, I want our first time to be everything you've dreamed it would be. Well, I don't know about you dreaming about it but, I sure as hell do and it's amazing."

     Clementine lets out a quiet laugh and gives me a hug. Surprised, I barely stay on my feet before returning the hug. I pick Clem up and twist her so I'm carrying her on my back. Her head rests on my shoulder and snuggles her face in my neck. I laugh and that causes Clementine to pull back and whispers in my ear. 

     "You're not the only one who dreamed of us together. I've dreamt it so many times and wake up so frustrated. Why do you think I take them long showers?"

     Hot breaths fan over my neck and sends chills down my spine. Hearing  Clem confess that she has been doing that in our house is getting me all hot and frustrated. I change my walk into a jog and hurry back to our house. Clementine lets out a laugh at my reaction and we make it to the house within minutes. However, when we get through the front door, Clem jumps off of me and strides in front of me. Her eyes are seductive and she slowly takes off her shirt before closing in on me. Her hands glide over my chest and she throws her shirt in my face. I quickly take it off and see her standing at the foot of the stairs with challenging eyes. 

     "If you want me so bad, Gabriel, then you'll have to catch me."

     With that she takes off up the stairs and I'm hot on her heels.


	19. Catch Me If You Can

    ⚠️Lemon Ahead⚠️ 

     My heart is beating so hard in my chest as I try to catch Clementine. She runs into my room and shuts the door in my face. I curse quietly at her and rub my nose. There's shuffling going on in the room and then it's quiet. Too quiet. My hand twists the knob and I push open the door before entering. I look around for any sign of Clem and realize she's hiding from me. I run through the places where she could be and start walking around the room in search for her. 

"I wonder where my love could be?"

Silence

I huff and try again. 

"Red Robin!"

Silence 

Damnit. Thought for sure that would get her. I do have one more up my sleeve. 

"Gabe is a lil bitch!"

"The fuck did you just say?!?"

Got her

Her head pops out of the closet and I give her a smirk. Clementine looks sheepish at being caught and I beckon for her to come out. She hesitantly steps out and towards me and I take her into my arms. I give her a smile that she returns before giving her a slow kiss and picking her up. I hook my arms under her knees and lay her on the bed. My fingers trail lightly on the waistband of her pants, silently asking for permission. Clementine breaks away and gives me a smirk. 

"Take of my boots first, dork."

I shoot her a smile and begin unlacing her boots, kicking off mine in the process. I chuck her boots over my shoulder and move back up to unbutton her jeans. I use my teeth and unzip them before tugging them off. I have seconds to admire the view before my world is flipped. I find myself looking up at Clem as I am pinned underneath her. Thoughts of what is about to happen flash in my mind and I find myself nervous. Clementine must read my face because she gives me a sweet kiss and a reassuring smile. 

"Gabriel Garcia, you are the one and only I want. I need you so bad that it hurts."

I feel myself blush at her words but, also harden. Clem shifts against my member and lets out a moan from the friction. She frantically grasped at my buckle and pants before taking them off, leaving me in my red boxers. I bite my tongue as she grinds down again and I place my hands on her hips. I roll us over so I'm back on top. My hands work their way over her body and want to memorize everything about it. Every scar, every curve, every dip, everything. I hear her let out a frustrated sigh and reaches around to take off her bra. My breath catches in my throat as I gaze upon her chest. Not too big. Not too small. Perfect. I grasp her breasts gently in my hands and roll her nipples through my fingers, feeling them harden at my touch. Clem moans out my name and I'm encouraged to go on with my adventures. I trickle my hands down farther to her underwear and dip my fingers in. 

"Gabe. Fuck."

I hurriedly push down her underwear and dive in. She's dripping from all of our festivities and I let out a groan from the sight. I push in one finger, experimentally, and add another from her small moan. I thrust my fingers in and out before moving my thumb over her small bundle of nerves. Clementine's back arches off the mattress and her fluids run out onto my hand. I'm left in awe of what I just witnessed and get pulled into a deep kiss. My eyes are still shut as Clem pulls back and pushes me down on the bed. I feel her strip off my boxers in a rush and there's a pause that causes me to look at her. Clementine is looking half terrified/lustful as she looks at me. 

"Hey, Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"We have a wheelchair at the medical clinic, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm not going to be able to walk after this."

I give her a toothy smile and she shakes her head at me. Clementine stares at it for a couple moments before grasping it. I let out a shaky gasp and clench my fingers in the sheets. Her eyes meet mine as she gets a devilish look in her eyes and lowers her mouth. I let her get a lick in before I'm pinning her beneath me and looking for a condom. My fingers brush against one and I rip it open and slide it on. I look once more at Clem to get confirmation that she really wants to do this and she gives me a loving smile. I slowly push in and groan at the tightness of her. My eyes close from the pleasure and wait for Clementine to give me the go ahead. 

"Go, Gabe. Rock my world."

That's all I need as I pull back and thrust back in. Her legs wrap around my waist and I continue my rhythm. Her hips tilt up to meet mine and it causes me to slip deeper into her. The pressure starts building in me and I place Clem's legs above my shoulders and hit a new angle that causes her to scream out my name. The headboard is banging loudly against the wall as our groans grow louder. I become thankful that I live so far away from people and no one will bother us. I murmur a few swears as I feel myself get closer to the edge. My fingers start tweaking her nipples before making their way down and pressing down on her clit. 

     "Fuck. Oh fuck, Gabe!"

     Clementine clenches around me and the vice grip causes me to let go as well. We're both panting harshly when we finish and I collapse beside Clem. She rolls over and reaches down to take off the condom and throws it in my small trash can. I take her in my arms and pull the blankets over both of us and Clementine gives me a slow kiss. 

     "Promise me you won't leave me."

     I take her small pinky and latch it with mine before answering. 

     "Pinky promise I will never leave you."


	20. The End Of The Road

5 Years Later

"Hey AJ! Will you bring me that wrench?"

"Sure, Dad."

A lot can happen in five years. The dead has been dying from starvation over time and the living are coming together to rebuild the world. Me, Clementine, and AJ are now living together in a town called Barrettsville. Our old community was overrun by walkers and we lost so many people that night.

Kate and Javi were bitten and decided to stay in their house while we left. I told them that I loved them both and to say hi to Mariana for me. I didn't look back as I heard two gunshots come from their room. Maggie watched Glenn get eaten alive as he pushed her inside his car and held it shut as the dead ripped his flesh apart. Rick and Michonne were driving a car to get out and crashed into a tree before it caught fire and exploded. Beth had to hold Carl back as he screamed for them and tried to save them. Daryl and Carol had gotten into the car with Maggie and drove off. Beth and Carl came with us and we drove until the car was running on fumes. That's when we found Barrettesville. 

There still haven't been word from Maggie, Carol, or Daryl and we assume that they got away safely. 

Back to the present. Me, Clem, and AJ live together in a big house. Carl and Beth live next to us and have a little two year old girl named Justice. We eat dinner together at my house three times a week and things have been good. I'm currently working on an old Dodge Charger and have my head stuffed completely under the hood. As I take the wrench from AJ, I make a few tweaks and tighten some bolts and close the hood and wipe my hands. I tell AJ to go start it and as he twists the key, the car purrs to live. I give a shout of excitement and AJ laughs at me. I feel two arms wrap around my midsection and I twist around to give Clementine a big, slobbery kiss. She pushes me off and wipes her mouth off. 

"Gabe, you asshole! I hate it when you do that!"

I laugh and give her a cleaner kiss that she returns. AJ gives a groan of disgust and bangs his head on the steering wheel. We pull apart and laugh at his reaction. I kneel down to my wife's stomach and place my hand on her bulging stomach. 

"I hope you're more mature then your brother. He doesn't appreciate me and your mothers love."

Clementine rolls her eyes at me and takes her hand in mine. I run my finger over her wedding band I got her two years ago and smile. I'm so caught up in thinking about our lives, I don't here that ass approaching us. 

"You guys have been together almost 6 years and you still gross me out with all that lovey dovey shit."

"Carl, I heard you drove over three hours to find Beth a Snickers because she was craving one."

Carl blushes and flips me off before heading back to his house. I roll my eyes and Clementine laughs at us. 

"Come on, I made us some sandwiches and then we'll all go on a car ride."

I give AJ a glance and he reads me. He bolts out of the car and runs for the house and I holler at him. 

"Hey, you lil shit! You cheated!"

I run after him and we're both neck and neck as the house becomes closer. I remember Daryl and Rick doing this years ago and yell after AJ. 

"OH MY GOD, CLEM IS GOING INTO LABOR!"

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

I race past him and let out a laugh as he swears quietly at my actions. I beat AJ to the house and gasp for air while leaning over. AJ strolls in behind me and laughs at my breathing. 

"I think you're getting too fat for this, old man."

"It's your mother's fault for stuffing me with sweets over the years."

Clementine is behind AJ and narrows her eyes at me. 

"That's it. No dessert for you tonight."

"Motherfucker."

"Gabe! Don't swear in front of the children."

"Yeah, Dad. Watch your goddamn mouth."

Clementine throws up her hands in exasperation at us and says something about giving up. Me and AJ dig in to the sandwiches and finish them in seconds. We leave Clem 3 or 4 because she always waits until we're full to eat. I go up into me and Clem's room and find her looking at her old hat. I bring her into a hug that she returns and we stay like that for a few minutes before she breaks the silence. 

"Gabe?"

"Yeah, Clem?"

"Promise me that you or AJ will never leave me."

I hold out my pinky for her and latch it with hers. I bring our fingers up to my lips and give them a kiss. 

"Pinky promise."


End file.
